BOOK 3: Full circle no sacrifice is ever forgotten
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Five peaceful years have passed and the triplets are growing up. All Hell breaks lose, when their children are taken away from them, and once again they need to fight for what they love. Faya and Sesshoumaru find themselves on a crossroad. Question is; will they walk together, or will this storm be too much for them to handle, and rip them apart in the process?
1. preface

**BOOK 3: Full circle; no sacrifice is ever forgotten.**

Hello and welcome to Book 3, and also the last, of the Kasai Chronicles. New to the Chronicles? Please read these first... For too much will be unknown to you if you have not read the others.

_**Prequel: butterfly kisses  
**__story/story_ ?storyid=6582990  
__Sesshoumaru-sama is on a suicide mission now that he lost his adopted daughter Rin._

_**Book 1: The Twist of Sesshoumarus' heart.  
**__story/story_ ?storyid=1255743  
__Faya (oc) is bought by Sesshoumaru-sama on a slavemarket. The human woman is out for his blood and does everything to make him mad. What happens when Sesshoumaru asks her to be his fake-bride during a three week feast? And how far will he go when she taking away from him?_

_**Book 2: A silver lining; ****or the golden bloodline of the phoenix****.  
**__story/story_ ?storyid=6703779  
__Begins where Book 1 ended. But more is at stake than just the safe return of Faya. OC deaths... new beginnings, a growing storm and new life..._

Then to the ones that have returned. Welcome back, my friends, thank you for your patience.  
Thank you for staying loyal and thank you for checking back with me. Please, make no mistake about it, this **WILL BE** the last book of the Kasai Chronicles. My muse told me that there was one more journey for them to travel, the journey to completion, the journey to become full circle. How will it be and what will need to be sacrificed? Because with every journey you are bound to lose something... whether it be physical or mentally.

\- Now it is time for the last part of Faya's journey... this will be full circle. I will be silent now and let you enjoy:

**Book 3: Full circle; no sacrifice is ever forgotten**

Five peaceful years have passed and the triplets are growing up. All Hell breaks lose, when their children are taken away from them, and once again they need to fight for what they love. Faya and Sesshoumaru find themselves on a crossroad.  
Question is; will they walk together, or will this storm be too much for them to handle, and rip them apart in the process?

**_Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru-sama? Nope, not mine... The Four Dragon Kings? Nope, also not mine. (such a pity) The rest of the characters in the story? My muse claims full ownership of them... if you have any problems with that, take it up with my muse..._**

_**A/N: The story is still shrouded in mystery for me... I have no idea how this will go, and how this will end. In which direction it will go and what twists await them. I ask for your patience... Thank you for sticking with me, during the whole process of Faya's journey. I hope you have enjoyed it as much, as me writing it. With every step on the way, I learned things about myself that I did not know off, the story was a real eye-opener for me. Thank you for sticking with me, thank you for accompanying Faya (and me) on her journey to completion.**_

_**Love, light and many blessings,  
**__**Silverblood Elf.**_


	2. 1

A beautiful meadow stretched out before her, a cloudless sky above and a soft summerbreeze played with her hair, bringing the scent of flowers with it. Faya closed her eyes and inhaled the summerbreeze. She couldn't be happier at this moment, to finally be able to dream again was a blessing at itself. With the short nights she had endured while the triplets were growing up she forgot how it was to dream.

Faya turned around as a prescence behind her made itself known and looked in to the eyes of the First Mother; Kasai Amara which she had merged with five years ago. Her golden lines were still engraved on her body. An everlasting memory for her sacrifice. Faya lowered her gaze in front of her First Mother. She felt how a finger was placed underneath her chin and lifted her head so they could see each other, and they smiled.

The sound of breaking waves and knew that this wasn't her dream anymore. She sighed and they were now standing on the tip of a cliff, the sea smashing on the rocks below them with a pearly white beach that was hundreds of feet below them. A lighthouse stood at the other side of the goddess and Faya wondered why she had envaded her dream and changed the scenery.

''Why are you here, First Mother?' Faya asked as she looked at the goddess from the corner of her eye.

_T__he goddess smiled but did not answer right away. 'it does me __great __joy to see you in good health, dear child.' she smiled __as __they now stood on the white beach. Faya looked as The First Mother walked to the shore and put her feet in the water. Her golden dress touching the water slightly, like feathers floating a still lake. Her hair floating in the air like silk in the air, and Faya felt small and insignificant in her prescence. Yes, she was jealous of Amara's regal apparence. __It was somethig she could never achieve, how much she tried. She just couldn't come close. Forcing the thoughts back in the darkest corners of her mind Faya walked up to Amara and stood next to her, the water soaking the hem of her Mother-of-Pearl colored dress, and followed Amara's gaze. __At__ the horizon an old threemaster sailed peacefully over flat water. __'Again, First Mother, what brings you to my dream?' __she asked as she turned her attention to Amara._

_Kasai Amara turned to her __direct __descendent and looked at her. 'Your journey is not yet complete. You who have found your family, returned your name to its former glory, wa__s__ touched by the Goddess and stand at the beginning of a new Housename.' She __said and Faya's mouth dropped open._

_Well, shit..._

_T__he __wind picked up in speed and force. Faya cringed at the sudden __sound of thunder __and__ both look__ed__ up and __to see __the sky going from blue to orange to a deep red. __Purple lightning errupted from ink black clouds and struck the threemaster, engulfing the ship in a bright green inferno._

_Damn it!_

_'T__here is one more journey fo__r you to take__, __one that will...__' __The thunder made it impossible for __Faya __to hear the rest of Amara's speech. S__he stretched out her hand to keep the Goddess close to her, but she was gone, although Faya did get hold of something._

'Dearest little fire minx, have you found your innerchild, or have you become tired of life...?' A voice drawled. Her eyes widened as the scenery changed and a pair of familiar amber eyes looked back at her from in between her fingers. Her face fell as she noted the known emotion lingering in them. 'oh, oh...' she said in a tiny voice and retreacted her hand from his face. Her mate raised an eyebrow.

FUCK, this was not going to be her day.

'Euh, sorry...?' Faya tried as she looked at him with an uncomfortable expression on her face.  
'Not good enough, try again...' He said as he shook his head.  
'Euh... goodmorning...?' He pulled a face and Faya chuckled as she moved closer to him and kissed him.  
'Getting there...' He mumbled and pulled her closer, igniting a chuckle from his mate, and kissed her back. The spell between them was broken when there was a loud crash and laughing followed suit; at the same time a cry was heard.  
'Why did we descide upon having children again?' Sesshoumaru asked in mock annoyance.  
Faya looked down at her mate and raised her eyebrow at him. 'You did not just ask me that question.' She said as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but the cries turned into screams and both felt the power of both houses. Faya sighed and then shifted away

Minx...

When he finally appeared at the scene he saw that Faya had pulled their daughter unto her hip and was lecturing their middle child. A young devious boy named 'Ukiyo' meaning life.  
'Now, that we have settled this, where is your older brother?' Faya sighed as she put Kiramiki on her feet. Ukiyo pointed at the window and Faya followed his sons' finger, down at the grounds surrounding the palace. The leading Lady of the Sûnilár House sighed and was not amuzed at what she saw.

Nope, not her day at all.

Her oldest son, Ryo, the little demon that looked way too much like his father had gotten himself in trouble, again. This time he had attracted the attention of a powerful demon. Her energy shifted, her posture changed and her eyes turned to black. Both children, that were in her prescence, instinctively took a few steps backward and looked at the sheer power of their mother. He would be the death of her one day.  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. 'That is why I married your mother...' He smiled, as he looked down at the whelps, and saw the sheer admiration of the children for their mother. Faya looked from them at her Lord, inclinged her head at him and then shifted away.

The rat demon stopped in mid-attack as he saw the lady appear behind the boy, looking at him with a stoic face and raised eyebrow.  
'Yeah... you're scared now...? Come and fight me...! Coward...' The boy taunted but the demon did nothing.  
'Enough, Ryo!' Faya whispered at him, making the small boy nearly jump out of his skin. 'What did we tell you about bringing home demons that are stronger than you?' She asked as her eyes turned into a bloody red color and small fangs grew from her teeth. Ryo backed away and opened his mouth.  
'Go inside, and report to your father, Ryo.' But the child didn't move and stood his ground and looked up at his mother.  
'But...' He began and knew he had made a mistake when he saw the arch in his mothers' eyebrow. 'Don't you dare challenge me, son...' she continued through clenched teeth. 'Inside, now...' she said, having difficulty not to raise her voice at her son.

As the two were engaged in a conversation the ratdemon found a perfect opening and attacked the boy from the back. A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and squeezed it, draining it from blood and oxygyn. 'You dare and try to attack my son, in front of me.. and you think you can get away with that?' Faya asked as she looked at him. 'Are you stupid, or just suicidal?' she asked him. Faya then turned to her son and in a commanding voice she ordered him to go inside.  
'Yes, mother...' He said and hung his shoulders.  
'We'll talk afterward...' She continued in a diplomatic voice and did not look at him.

He shifted inside and Faya looked at the ratdemon in front of her and sighed. Another demon to kill, another day to protect the palace. It had become boring after a while. 'Look...' Faya began, but found herself crashing into the palace wall. 'Auw...' she said and looked at the demon, now one hundred feet away. '… impressive...' she said as she pulled a mock impressed face. '...not many can do that, you know...' She continued, and with that another fight began.

Sesshoumaru looked at his oldest son as he appeared at the other end of the hallway. With a loving pet on the heads of his children the other two left the hallway. 'Someone is trouble...' both siblings singsonged in a giggle as they passed him, causing Ryo to growl at them. The two raced out of the hallway now, laughing. Growling he followed his siblings leaving the hallway, if looks could kill, his siblings would be dead by now. 'Ryo.' He heard the voice of his father and he cringed. Sesshoumaru beckoned his oldest son to come toward him.

The young boy looked at the Lord of Sûnilár House, and all of a sudden the hallway seemed endless, and his father more distant than ever. The power that he emitted was sheer authority. The wall-high windows seemed taller than they were and made the shadow of his father on the opposite wall more menicing in a way. He swallowed and stopped next to him, turning to the window and they looked at how Faya was protecting their sanctuary. The silence that was hanging in the hallway was deafening and lay as a thick blanket over the two who watched the fight.

The only thing Ryo could hear was the gentle, composed, breathing of his father, and his own shallow, fearful breath. He knew instinctively he had crossed a line by attracting this demon.

'We are very angry with you Ryo.' He said, not looking at the boy. '… Your Mother and I can't keep getting you out of danger. You need to learn that these older demons are a lot stronger than you are and seen much more battles than you...' He began and looked at the fight.

'But..' Ryo began.

'I'm not finished, son...' and it was in that moment Sesshoumaru heard his own father speak. His father had held the same tone of voice when he was nearly killed by a demon that he had challenged. '… Do not forget the posistion you are in... and your birthright... you are just as important to this House as your siblings are.' He said as he finally understood his own fathers' words, when he had said those very same words to him. How much he was looking like his own father, every single day. He could see it when he would look in the mirror in the mornings... or when he would see his shadow from the corner of his eye. He shook his head, this was not the time to reminisce.

Ryo was near tears as he hopped from foot to another; and Sesshoumaru knew that his son was thinking about running away and staying. So much like him, because he too, had been thinking the same thing when he was his age.

Ryo, like him, chose the latter and pressed his palms in his eyes. Sesshoumaru bent through his knees and lay a loving hand on his sons' shoulder. Something his father hadn't done at the time. 'The demon you picked this time, is nearly as strong as your mother.' He said and the boy looked at his father as tears slid down his face. 'We don't want to lose you so shortly after gotten you...' he said and pulled him in a hug. 'And just between you and me, son, I know why you do it... it is just not your time yet...' Sesshoumaru continued as he rubbed the back of his son.

'Now, who is the emotional parent...?' A chuckle came from the side. Faya was leaning against the doorpost with her arms cross her chest and looked at the scene. Sesshoumaru had often called her over-emotional when it came to the triplets. Ryo sniffed and looked at his mother and when she nodded he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 'You still need to be punnished for this. Go to your room and we don't want to hear another word from you, until you are picked up for lunch.' Sesshoumaru now said and Ryo nodded with a sad face. 'Go.' Faya said and he shifted away.

Faya sighed and wrapped a hand through her black hair. She noticed a hand in front of her face and looked up at her mate and smiled as she took it to help her up. He encircled her waist as both looked outside and she lay her head on his shoulder and felt how her mate kissed her crown. 'He's bringing home stronger demons. One day we won't be able to win from them.' She said.

'Are you getting old? Is that what you want to say?' And smirked as Faya hit his chest.  
'Watch it, you...' She smiled  
'What do you wanna do, then, huh?' He knew he made a mistake when she looked at him and smirked a devilish smile. 'I am a woman, Love... you know what they say about women...?'  
'Please, enlighten me.' He answered her with a challenging smirk.  
She was about to answer but was kissed instead. 'Don't, Hellhound...' she whispered against his lips. 'I have done this before, I will leave you steaming and then turn cruel on you... you know that...' She continued as pink fires danced in her eyes.  
'Is that a threat, dear mate?' He asked with a raised brow.  
'No, it is a promise, My Lord.' She giggled and he smiled down at her.

He was happy. He was loved, he was a husband, a Lord and most important, a father. What could one want more? Then he saw how her eyes became vacant. 'Not again...' He groaned, and as the vision swapped the mother of his whelps into another dimension, he pulled her close to his chest and shifted them both to the master bedroom. If he could change anything, he would make those blasted visions disappear.


	3. 2

He sat next to her bedside, absently rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb, as he looked at her sleeping form. The vison was difficult for her, he saw, she was sweating and was turning her head from one side to another. He reached over and lay the damp cloth back on her forehead. How he hated to see her like this... he leaned back in the chair and took a few deep breaths. This had been the ninth time within a month. The dreams had been normal till last night. The visions had begun from one second to the other. Thinking back at the times that the visions and dreams were so frequent was with the war, five years ago. It meant trouble, and that trouble would be upon them, very soon.

_An explosion made her look south, and the blinding white light made her close her eyes and smoke billowed up in to the sky. The scenery changed and she stood at the place where the explosion had happened. A pale yellow sun hung in a bloodred sky, black clouds were passing the sun now and then, casting an eery light back at the ground. It started to rain and red raindrops splashed onto the ground and onto her body. She looked at the raindrops and noticed that the liquid was to thick to be rain. It was... blood, she started running as the blood came down harder, soaking her. A black shadow appeared in front of her and wrapped a hand around her neck, and squeezed it. She couln't breathe! She felt how the air was slowly squeezed out of her. She coughed and tried to free herself from the hands grip. She couldn't.. Her vision became blurry and saw only blackness..._

'Fay...' She heard as she coughed. 'Fay...' Faya groaned and opened her eyes. 'There you are...' How she hated that sarcasm in his voice. Faya blinked a couple of times and then sighed. 'Howlong?'  
'Couple of hours...'  
'Fuck it...' she groaned and moved to her side to look at him.  
'Same one then?' He sighed as she nodded and Sesshoumaru looked at his mate for a long time and narrowed his eyes in thought... There was something different about her. Yes, she was still the stronge, defiant vixen she used to be, but she had changed after the war. It was not _just_ her becoming a mother or her having those blasted visions. She had lost her edge...  
'I-I just don't know what to do...' Faya whispered as she hugged her legs close to herself. He stood up and walked toward the hearth, where a peaceful fire was burning. He placed his hands on the mantle, supporting his weight as he stared into the flames... Flames that reminded him at the fiery spirit of his mate. His mate that somehow turned into a weak little flame deprived of oxygyn, that lost the capability of life and passion. It almost seemed to him to him that she was afraid of her own shadow. After the longest time he took a deep breath, straightened, turned around and looked at her again. The fear in her eyes made his heart cringe 'Then we will find it out, together...' he whispered as he walked back to her bed, sat down and pulled her into a hug 'We will find it out together.' he reassured her.

'There is a reason for everything, firechild...' they heard a voice from the side. They pulled apart and looked at the univited guest. Chosing to hold her tirade to herself she looked at the First Father and said 'Welcome First Father.. forgive me... I had a few bad days... I cannot handle uninvited guests very well...' she said as she tried to stand and then looked at the God in front of her. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and was clearly not amused by he whole situation. 'I'm gonna check up on the children.' he said as he took a strand of her hair and kissed it. She nodded and send out a ripple of energy to the children, one that wasn't returned. 'They are not answering...' she said panicked as she opened her eyes and looked at her mate. 'I can't feel their energies...' The Lord and Lady of the Sûnilár House looked at each other and then at the First Father.

Gone was the loving, peaceful, couple and fullfledged furious demons were standing in front of the Fire God. 'Your children are not in the palace anymore...' The voice of the First Father came to them. White streaks flashed through her hair as she growled low in her throat. 'Where are our children?'  
'Hó.. you wanna fight me? A god...?' He smirked and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two.  
'How would you feel when someone took away your daughter...?' Sesshoumaru now asked as purple pupils swam in bloodred pools.  
Faya shifted away, ready to attack him. Fujimi closed his eyes and smirked. 'Silly girl..' he smirked. 'You can't go up against a god.' He continued as he stopped her attack with a finger and looked at her. He pushed her foot away with his finger and she crashed into the opposite wall.  
'This is only a fraction of my total power... I am a god, you know..' Fujimi said as he looked at Sesshoumaru. 'Do you really wanna fight wtith me?' he asked as he looked at the Lord of the Sûnilár House.

'So, tell me, do you want to test mine?' another voice came to him and Fujimi froze at the sound of the voice.  
'I am getting annoyed by all those uninvited guests.' Sesshoumaru now sighed as he took a step closer to his mate when she stopped next to him again. He smelled the faint scent of blood in the air and with that he lost his patience. 'You tell me where my whelps are, or so help me by all the saints that I know, you will have a verocious Hellhound as adversary. And I can tell you, they are monsters...' he growled low in his throat, as his fangs grew and his eyes burned bright red. A white haired mate stood next to him.  
'Yes, you have what it takes...' The First Mother said and came from the shadows and stepped next to her husband. 'Tell us, where our children are...' Faya whispered as white flames danced around the room. Goddess Amara looked at the two and had to be impressed by their power. 'Stop this, now..' The Goddess whispered and the fury of the two instantly melted away. 'That is better...' Amara said and looked at the couple in front of her.  
'We are sorry for coming here uninvited. We are sorry for taking the whelps, but believe us when we say that they are alright.' Amara smiled at that and both looked at her. 'We have one more quest for the both of you, and your children would only be in the way of obtaining this goal. But first let us go somewhere where it is a little more comfortable to speak, shall we?' Amara smiled and before one of them could even protest they found themselves in the library. A small fire was crackling in the heard. The Lord and Lady now sitting in two comfortable chairs and looking at the first parents of the Kasai Clan that were leaning against the heard.

'Okay, now tell us why you are here..' Faya sighed as her eyes turned a darker shade of green.  
'We want you to become like us...' Her answer came quick and swiftly.  
'What?!' both asked in unison. The God and Goddess of the sacred fire looked at each other with a smile and then looked at the two in the chair.  
'We want you to become God and Goddess of the Sûnilár House.' She said again.  
'How, exactly must we accomplish that?' Faya asked now.

_'And it shall be known  
that the one in likeness of the goddess  
she who brought two houses together  
created the strongest lineage in history  
The one that carries the sacred patterns  
needs to become one herself before she  
aids the Holy ones in battle.'_

'I missed that part of the prophecy apparently.' She said as she looked from the First Parents to her mate. 'You didn't know, cause it was not foretold yet...' Amara explained. Faya chose not to discuss that matter. 'And the Hellhound needs to become a God aswell, why exactly?' She asked instead as she crossed her arms over her chest and peered at the First Mother.  
'Hey... I feel compelled to announce, that I am hurt! You don't think I am god, already?' Sesshoumaru asked as he placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Faya pursed her lips and looked at him with him. 'no comment...' she then said.  
'Is that all you can say, no comment...' Sesshoumaru said as he peered at her. Faya now raised her eyebrow and said: 'we have guests... to comment on that we would need to send them away before explaining... I don't like to have an audience when I eleborate on that question.' She said with a smirk and he saw a twinkle in her eyes, one that he had not seen in a long time.

Amara coughed politly and both looked at her again. 'To answer your question, it is simple, one cannot be bounded to a deity without being one themselves. Besides you two are already demi-deities.'  
'Huh?' Faya now said.  
'For about five years actually...' Fujimi intervened with a nod. 'You, because of your merger with Amara, and your mate, well, because he is your mate...' He said as he rubbed his chin.  
'Because we have children, is that what you mean?' Faya asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'No need to hide it, we are all adults here... we know the story about the birds and the bees..' she said with a cheecky smirk. 'I know the why now... because of my merger, the how is what intrigues me...'  
'You will be taught by us, in order to become full deities.' Amara said as she looked at them both. 'You will be taught by me, and your mate by Fujimi.'  
'Right...' Faya answered and rubbed the back of her neck. They were asking them to become gods... Faya wrapped a hand through her black mane of hair and looked at Fujimi-sama, who just smirked at her, reading her frustration. 'Do you think we were prepared to become god and goddess...? The father and mother of a whole new line of Youkai?'  
'I hate it when someone pokes my mind without permission... god or not...' Faya glared at him and he smirked at her.

'So what is your answer going to be?' Amara now intervened.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Willing to become deities?'  
Faya gaped at them for half a second. 'You're not giving us much room to debate, concerning the fact that you have our children.' She said. 'What do you think our answer is going to be?'  
The First Parents beamed at them 'Excellent, shall we begin?'  
'Right now?' Sesshoumaru asked now.  
'There is no better way than now, isn't there?' Fujimi asked.  
'You do know that visions like these, take a lot of energy right?' Faya said as she looked at Fujimi.  
'My dear, you do not yet know the definition of pain, yet...' He smirked as he stood before her. He gave a small tap on her shoulder, with a finger, and she crashed to the ground.  
'What the...?' she whispered as she pulled herself to her knees.  
'And that just with a tap on the shoulder. Do you want to know what I can do with a finger?' Fujimi asked as he bent through his knees and looked lazily at her. Faya looked from him to Sesshoumaru and heard Fujimi tisk at her. 'Don't look away from me, you have no idea what I will do.' and with a finger he send her crashing in to the opposite wall. Boiling mad she pushed herself to her feet as the flames in the hearth intensified, and shot to life.

'That is what I wanted to see.' Fujimi said with a wide smile. 'We will start lesson number one at the crack of dawn. Goodnight now.' he said, and with that he took the hand of his wife and both disappeared. Both Faya and Sesshoumaru were breathing hard and he saw passionate fires burn in his mate's eyes when he looked at her.  
'And this is the First Family in essence...?' He asked her. Faya glared into the fires, as small explosions started to come from it. 'Fay...' He said as the sparks started to grow and intensify. 'Faya...' He repeated her name with a little more pressure.  
Faya stretched out her hand and the fire came to her. When she finally looked at him she gave an eery smile and he saw that her eyes were completely black. 'He has made a powerful enemy.' Fire danced around her and he saw the shapes of dragons and the lines on her skin started to pulsate.  
'Faya... don't let it consume you.' He feared for her safety, her sanity. He shifted away and appeared behind her. 'Why do I even bother, talking to you, at this point.' He asked and pinched a muscle in her neck, making her go limb. He sighed and looked at her as he held her in his arms. She was losing it, and when this wasn't settled quickly there was no telling what she would become.

He blamed the First Family for this, he blamed the merger for this... They had known that it would leave unforseable consequences... and yet, she had to do it, in order to save the land she had come to love and her friends that had died in vain. Why was she holding this all in? And in that second it hit Sesshoumaru full in the face. In those five years, she had not talked about it once! Not once! About what the merger was like, about her accepting the Goddesslines that were running over her body. He fell to his knees, with an unconscious mate in his arms and looked down at her. He saw how drops of water fell on her face. It wasn't water, they smelled salty. It were tears! It were HIS tears. He pulled her close to him and cried. 'When will you start trusting us, the way we trust you?' He whispered at her.

-

Hey guys, after more than a year of absence. Life happened, and needed to deal with it. I am back and going with my story, altho at the moment, I have no idead where it will be heading. I have bits and pieces and the plot, but I need to put it all in one story. I will finish this story, but it will take time. Just bare with me. Thank you all.

~ Silverblood Elf


End file.
